Des soins tout particuliers
by Thecrasy
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry s'est orienté dans le service à la personne. Un jour, on l'appelle pour un nouveau patient, qui a eu un accident de potions. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce patient a une idée particulière en tête...


**Titre ****: Des soins tout particuliers.**

**Auteur** **: Thecrasy **

**Paring** **: Harry/Draco… What else ?**

**Rating ****: M**

**Disclamer** **: Malgré d'incessantes demandes et un harcèlement acharné, je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire des personnages. Ils appartiennent encore et toujours à JKR.**

**Résumé :** **Après la guerre, Harry s'est orienté dans le service à la personne. Un jour, on l'appelle pour un nouveau patient, qui a eu un accident de potions. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce patient a une idée particulière en tête. Slash, Drarry.**

**NDA :** **Dans cette histoire, les deux protagonistes principaux feront autre chose que regarder le match en buvant des bières. Donc ennemis des relations charnelles entre hommes, pour votre santé mentale et la notre, veuillez quitter cette page s'il vous plait.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

La journée était radieuse. Le ciel étalait son beau bleu à la vue de tous, les oiseaux fredonnaient de douces mélodies, même les plantes avaient l'air plus vertes que d'habitude. Harry Potter, lui… s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Depuis qu'il avait envoyé Face-de-champignon-hallucinogène manger les orties par la racine, quelques neuf mois auparavant, la vie manquait singulièrement de défi ! Bon, en même temps, Harry n'avait pas continué dans la bonne voie s'il voulait une vie remplie de peps et de bagarres. Eh non, le jeune homme n'avait pas suivi une formation pour devenir Auror, comme tout le monde le prévoyait. Harry aimait beaucoup surprendre son entourage !

Décidant qu'il en avait eu assez avec Voldemort et sa clique de joyeux lurons, il avait choisi de travailler dans une branche supposée plus reposante… Le service à la personne. C'est ainsi que notre héros national s'était retrouvé à aider de charmantes vieilles dames à faire les courses, de vieux monsieur à se promener, en fait, tout ce que les personnes âgées désiraient. Parce que oui, seuls les sorciers trop vieux et trop fatigués pour continuer à utiliser la magie requéraient ses services. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu l'appel d'un charmant congénère, histoire d'avoir quelqu'un d'agréable à regarder, mais seuls les vieux semblaient ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller sans lui. Et encore ! Depuis quelques semaines, même eux ne voulaient plus de ses services ! Cela faisait au moins plusieurs jours que Harry n'avait rien eu à faire ! C'était reposant en soi, certes, mais le brun était un ancien Gryffondor que diable ! Il avait quand même besoin d'action de temps en temps !

Habituellement, il appelait Ron et Hermione, et ils se faisaient un petit voyage au pays des sensations fortes. Ron avait beaucoup apprécié le saut à l'élastique… enfin, il avait surtout aimé que sa fiancée joue aux infirmières après… Mais voilà, les deux amoureux convolaient en justes noces… _Justes noces, _pensait Harry…_ mais pas juste pour tout le monde _! Il se retrouvait tout seul, comme une âme en peine. Pauvre petit lion…

La sonnerie stridente de sa cheminée le sortit de sa torpeur. _Enfin_ _! _Pensa le jeune homme. _Enfin un peu d'action ! S'il te plait, Merlin, fais que ce soit un jeune, fais que ce soit un jeune ! Marre des vieux !_

« - Oui ?

- Bonjour Harry, c'est Ludivine ! J'ai reçu un appel, j'ai pensé à toi pour cette mission. Il s'agit d'un ancien espion de l'Ordre. Il a eu un accident de potions récemment. Le problème, c'est qu'il en a été gavé après la guerre, parce que Tu-Sais-Qui a découvert son… double emploi. Du coup, il doit guérir naturellement, et il y a certaines choses qu'il ne peut pas faire. Ça t'intéresse ?

- Ludivine, ma sauveuse ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais fusionner avec mon canapé ! Heureusement que tu peux me faire sortir de chez moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra que je fasse chez lui ?

- Eh bien, t'occuper un peu de sa maison, mais bon, il n'y aura pas grand-chose à faire, il a deux elfes. Sinon, il te faudra bien évidemment t'occuper de lui : les repas, la toilette, enfin, ce genre de choses.

- Parfait, je commence quand ?

- Dès demain ! »

Après avoir coupé la connexion, Harry s'effondra sur un fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il allait travailler, occuper un peu ses journées ! Pendant ses jours oisifs, en effet, il ne faisait que penser, et ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale. En effet, quel que soit le sujet de ses réflexions, il finissait invariablement par se perdre dans ses fantasmes. Et ces derniers concernaient toujours la même personne. Le même jeune homme pour tout dire. Blond, grand, le port altier, la peau pâle, des yeux mercure… Un ancien prince. Draco Malfoy.

Quelques mois avant la fin de la guerre, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour sa Némésis. Hélas, Draco était du côté des méchants. Le brun avait toujours espéré que son ennemi se rendrait compte de la connerie qu'il allait faire… Malheureusement, le jeune homme s'était engagé chez les mangemorts dès sa sortie de Poudlard, sans un regard en arrière. Depuis, Harry ne l'avait plus revu que sur les champs de bataille. Il savait qu'il avait survécu à la guerre, mais rien de plus. Juste après avoir tué Voldemort, Harry était parti pendant trois mois, coupé du reste du monde. Il avait eu besoin de ça pour se retrouver. Réaliser que la prophétie avait été accomplie, et que donc les gens n'attendaient plus rien de lui, lui avait laissé un drôle de goût dans la bouche.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus être auror. Tuer Voldemort lui avait au moins fait comprendre cela, il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à combattre, emprisonner et tuer des mages noirs, cela le détruirait. Mais il voulait quand même être utile, il ne se voyait pas vivre sa vie sans aider les autres, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et c'est en voyant Minerva McGonagall, que la guerre avait épuisé, qu'il avait eu l'illumination. Il s'était alors engagé dans le service à la personne dès son retour, six mois auparavant. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce soit un secteur si calme… Les sorciers préféraient demander de l'aide à leur famille que de dépendre d'un inconnu. Seules les personnes n'ayant plus de proches faisaient appel à la société dont il dépendait.

Mais enfin ! Enfin, il avait une mission ! Et un ancien espion en plus, un héros de guerre ! À cette pensée, Harry se figea… Un espion… à la fin de la Grande Guerre, il n'en restait qu'un ! Snape… Son visage se décomposa. Il allait devoir s'occuper de Snape ! **Faire la toilette de Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots ! **Merlin… Si un jour on lui avait dit ça ! _Le tout, c'est de rester professionnel ! Allez Harry, tu peux le faire ! Pro-fe-ssio-nnel ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il va me tuer, m'avadakedravriser dès que je vais passer le pas de sa porte… Adieu, monde cruel…_

Mais, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, Harry se reprit rapidement. Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser le lendemain, lorsqu'il frapperait à la porte de la villa par exemple… Ravi de cette belle résolution, le Gryffondor alla se coucher, de beaux blonds pleins la tête.

oOoOo

Habituellement, Harry se levait le matin, fier et alerte. Il prenait alors une douche, ponctuée de travaux manuels afin d'apaiser la tension que ses rêves érotiques avaient provoquée. Mais ce matin, Harry n'était pas d'humeur à cela. Sa nuit avait été affreuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé rêver encore et encore de son petit blond… Lui le prenant, ou l'inverse, dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables… Mais ces douces rêveries avaient été remplacées par d'affreux cauchemars, dans lesquels Snape avait le rôle principal. Et, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais les rêves avec son ancien professeur de potions n'avaient été doux et agréables…

Harry alla donc prendre sa douche, tranquillement pour une fois, et s'habilla. Il avait choisi un jeans noir qui mettait ses jambes en valeur, ainsi qu'une chemise du même vert bouteille que ses yeux. Pour une fois, il mit même deux chaussettes accordées ! Des noires, classes, pas comme celles que Dobby lui offrait à chaque Noël… Il enfila ses chaussures cirées, des « pompes de grand-père », comme disait Ron, et passa un coup de peigne, toujours aussi inutile, dans ses cheveux. Il s'inspecta dans la glace. Bon, normalement, Snape n'aurait rien à lui reprocher niveau apparence. Pour une fois, il se trouvait présentable. Respirant un grand coup, il sortit de chez lui et transplana à l'adresse que Ludivine lui avait fait parvenir après leur entretien par cheminette. Il sonna, et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, sans un grincement. Harry respira un bon coup, prêt à affronter son ainé. Mais ce n'était pas Snape à la porte. C'était un elfe de maison. _Faire durer le suspens… Génial, j'adore ça…_ pensa Harry. La créature avait des grandes oreilles tombantes, et ses yeux globuleux paraissaient humides, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer à chaque instant.

« - Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Bonjour ! Je suis Becky ! » se présenta la petite elfe. Sa voix stridente agressa tout de suite les oreilles du pauvre brun. _Merlin… _pensa-t-il. « Becky est très heureuse que vous soyez venu ! Le jeune Maître vous attend dans le salon bleu. Suivez Becky, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Becky va vous conduire au jeune Maître. »

Harry suivit la petite créature, dans un état second. Son esprit était en pleine réflexion. _Jeune Maître ? On ne peut pas dire que Snape puisse encore être qualifié comme cela. Mon client n'est donc pas Snape ? Mais qui alors ? Il était notre seul espion, Dumbledore l'a bien déploré d'ailleurs, avant sa mort. Qui cela peut-il bien être alors ? Si Becky dit qu'il est jeune, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être bien plus âgé que moi. Enfin, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle ! Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit gay lui aussi… Non Harry, non ! C'est contraire à la déontologie ! On ne couche pas avec ses patients ! Mais après, quand je ne m'occuperai plus de… Rho, foutaises tout ça ! Si il est mignon, pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance ? Qui le saura ? Et surtout, qui aurait cru que je penserais aussi vite avec mon sexe… Je ne pensais pas être si en manque que ça !_

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne fit pas attention au chemin et se retrouva bientôt devant la porte du Salon Bleu.

« - Attendez ici, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Becky va aller prévenir le Jeune Maître de votre arrivée. »

Lorsque la petite créature ouvrit la porte de la salle, le brun put entendre une voix résonner.

« - … et mon whisky est beaucoup trop frais, combien de glaçons as-tu donc mis dedans, stupide créature ? Je t'ordonne d'aller m'en chercher un autre ! Et n'oublies pas de te punir ! »

L'ancien Gryffondor ne put que reconnaitre la voix. Froide, trainante, méprisante… _Oh non… _pensa-t-il._ Pas lui… Tout, mais pas lui… Comment est-ce que je vais faire ? _À sa grande surprise, l'elfe répondit à son maitre.

« - Cooky commence à connaître les règles de la maison, jeune Maître. Cooky vous sert depuis votre naissance, ou presque. Mais Cooky va aller se pincer les oreilles dans la porte du four, comme toujours. »

Ébahi, Harry vit un vieil elfe sortir de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui en bougonnant. Il était tout petit, presque entièrement replié sur lui-même, et plein de rides. On ne voyait presque plus ses yeux, cachés sous des paupières tombantes. Néanmoins, il dégageait tout de même une impression de douceur. Bien que ce fut la première fois qu'il le rencontrait, le jeune brun avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Il était tellement opposé à Becky ! Comment Malfoy avait-il fait pour se retrouver avec ces deux elfes, qui semblaient tout aussi particuliers que Dobby pouvait l'être ?

Cooky passa devant lui en le regardant attentivement. Un sourire éclaira son visage, et il trottina en direction de la cuisine. Curieux, le jeune homme le suivit du regard, et le vit ouvrir la porte du four pour la refermer aussitôt. Sans qu'il ne se coince quoi que ce soit. Un fou-rire menaça Harry. L'elfe repassa devant lui avec un nouveau verre de Whisky, et, voyant l'air moqueur du brun, chuchota « On ne passe pas cent cinquante ans à servir un Malfoy sans apprendre une ou deux choses ! Comment peut-il voir si je me punis ? Je suis déjà tellement ridé… »

Enfin, Harry fut invité à passer dans le Salon Bleu. Draco était là, devant lui, plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs. Il portait les cheveux courts, et quelques mèches lui retombaient sur le front, encadrant ses yeux argent. Son visage avait perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'adolescence, et était maintenant étroit et viril. Draco n'était plus un adolescent, mais un jeune homme. Il portait un pantalon noir près du corps, qui mettait ses jambes interminables en valeur. Il était assis pour le moment, mais Harry savait que, quand son ennemi se lèverait, il ne pourrait détacher ses yeux de ses fesses. Le blond portait une chemise blanche légèrement transparente, dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits, et qui montrait que les deux gants qu'il arborait se terminaient juste en dessous du muscle de ses épaules. Le bout de ses gants laissait paraitre ses doigts, comme des mitaines. Mais en beaucoup plus classe.

Le blond se releva souplement, afin de saluer son invité.

« - Potter… Je te souhaite la bienvenue à la Villa des Aubépines. Ainsi, c'est toi que l'on a chargé de m'assister… Quelle ironie…

- Mal…foy ? C'était donc toi, l'espion ? Mais… Depuis quand ?

- Dès le début, mon petit Potty ! Mais personne ne devait le savoir… enfin, c'est quand même le principe de base d'un espion, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te réexpliquer tout cela… Mais j'en oublies toutes mes bonnes manières ! Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te serrer la main, j'espère ! Je t'en pries, prends un siège ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Bièraubeurre, Whisky, Lait-Fraise ?

- Je ne bois jamais pensant le service Malfoy. Donc, si tu as juste un verre d'eau, cela me suffira.

- Cooky ! Tu as entendu ? Un verre d'eau !

- Oui, Jeune Maître. »

Le serviteur passa devant Harry avec un petit rire, et le jeune homme, ne sachant que faire, se tourna de nouveau vers Malfoy. Ce dernier l'observait intensément, le regard fixé sur lui. Le silence était assez oppressant. Enfin, le vieil elfe revint avec la boisson de Harry, et celui-ci put faire semblant de s'occuper les mains. Jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux. Il n'y avait que Malfoy pour le mettre dans cet état là. Même Snape n'avait jamais pu atteindre ce résultat aussi rapidement. L'ancien Gryffondor sentit l'atmosphère changer subtilement, l'air devenir plus… chaud. Il se tourna vers son hôte. Ce dernier s'était rencogné dans son fauteuil, étirant sensuellement ses jambes devant lui, ses bras reposant sur ses accoudoirs. Lentement, il se mit à parler.

« - Donc, Potter… Maintenant que nous avons échangé les civilités d'usage… si nous en venions aux faits… Quelles seront donc les tâches que tu devras accomplir… Voyons. Premièrement, t'occuper de moi. Je ne peux plus utiliser mes bras, alors tu devras faire certaines choses à ma place. Ma toilette par exemple… Non, ne rougis pas petit lion ! Tu as bien vu des hommes nus, non ? Alors fais comme si j'étais un de tes anciens camarades de Quidditch ! »

C'était justement la chose à ne pas dire. Parce que Harry commença à imaginer Draco sous la douche, juste après un entrainement.

_Les joues encore rougies par le vent, le souffle saccadé par l'effort, le jeune homme entre dans la cabine, et règle la température. Puis, il s'avance sous le jet, levant la tête pour apprécier la caresse de l'eau sur son visage, gémissant sous l'impression de délassement qu'il ressent. Il attrape doucement le savon, et commence à le passer sur son corps. Ses mains suivent les courbes délicates de son torse, et en profitent pour insister un peu plus sur les tétons. Il les caresse, les titille. Un second gémissement passe la frontière de ses lèvres, alors que les mains se font tantôt aériennes, tantôt lourdes, excitant avec science ce corps offert. Il joue avec lui-même, s'amenant de plus en plus au bord de la jouissance, sans dépasser la limite. Il se dirige lentement vers le bas, ses ongles créant des langues de feu sur leur passage. Son érection se fait de plus en plus conséquente au fur et à mesure de son chemin, et c'est finalement une fière érection qu'il rencontre. Il ne s'y arrête pas, et commence à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sa verge dressée demande de plus en plus d'attentions, mais il ignore sciemment ce message. Enfin, lorsqu'il est au bord de la jouissance il dirige une main vers sa virilité, laissant courir l'autre sur sa hanche. Il commence alors un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris, ne voulant pas que ses camarades de vestiaire entendent quoi que ce soit. Il accélère ses mouvements, faisant monter le plaisir de plus en plus, et…_

« -… tter ? Potter ? POTTER ? Tu m'entends ? »

L'ex-Gryffondor fut tirée de ses délicieuses pensées. _Heureusement que j'ai les jambes croisées,_ se dit-il ironiquement. Il reporta son attention sur Malfoy, qui était assez énervé de ne pas être écouté. Le brun respira un grand coup et se concentra sur son vis-à-vis.

« - Bien sûr que je t'écoute, Malfoy !

- Ha oui ? Alors, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Heu… Tu parlais de toilette ?

- Décidément, mon petit Potty… Je t'ai tant choqué que ça avec cette partie ? Je te disais ce que tu aurais à faire dans la maison. Comme aider les elfes à faire la cuisine, ou bien t'occuper de ma chambre. Cooky et Becky savent qu'ils n'y ont pas accès, alors cette pièce t'est toute réservée… »

Draco Malfoy avait baissé le ton à la fin de sa phrase, et Harry ne put qu'y voir de multiples promesses. _Merlin, il a une voix tellement sensuelle… Je vais jamais pouvoir travailler correctement s'il reste à mes côtés… _Se donnant une gifle mentale, il acquiesça, ne voulant pas vexer Malfoy une seconde fois en si peu de temps. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de repartir dans ses pensées en regardant les lèvres de son fantasme vivant. Elles étaient parfaites, pas trop fines, juste délicates et tentatrices. Il s'imaginait les écrasant des siennes, les mordillant, les léchant, les suçotant… Il voyait déjà Draco les faire courir le long de son corps, se refermer sur son…

« - Et donc après, on pourra baiser sur la table du Salon Blanc, tu en penses quoi ? »

Cette phrase ramena Harry au présent.

« - Quoi ?

- Enfin, tu m'écoutes ! C'est pas croyable ça ! Si tu ne voulais pas de cette mission, il fallait le dire, mais venir pour ne rien écouter, c'est un manque total de professionnalisme, Potter !

- C'est bon, Malfoy ! Je t'écoute ! Donc toi, et ta chambre. Quelque chose d'autre ?

- Tu résumes si bien, Potter… Est-ce que ce seraient des avances ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Comme si j'étais du genre à fantasmer sur toi !

- Calme ! Petit lion ! Rentre les griffes ! Bon, je vais demander à Cooky de te montrer ta chambre. Après, tu viendras dans la mienne, il faut que tu changes les draps de mon lit. Ensuite… On verra ce que je peux te faire faire. »

Harry se sentit assez mal parti… Son excitation n'était toujours pas redescendue, et Draco lui demandait de se lever, et donc il y avait de très grandes chances pour qu'il s'aperçoive de son état. Il s'obligea donc à penser à quelque chose de moins agréable à regarder que le blond. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il imagina Albus Dumbledore danser le tango en slip de guerre, pour enchainer sur une parfaite imitation de la nage papillon sur son bureau, qu'il put suivre son hôte sans risque.(1)

Sa chambre était magnifique… Dans les tons ocre avec quelques touches de vert, un parfait mélange qui ne faisait pas trop Serpentard, tout en restant très élégante. Le lit à baldaquins remplissait une partie de la pièce, il était surmonté d'oreillers qui invitaient à s'allonger. La pièce comptait également une table de nuit, et un bureau. Tout un pan de mur était recouvert de livres de toutes sortes, passant du roman au manuel de potions pour les nuls. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire ironique de se peindre sur ses lèvres.

Deux portes donnaient respectivement sur un dressing de la taille de la chambre, et une salle de bain entièrement blanche. Une énorme baignoire, qui tenait plus de la piscine, trônait au centre de la pièce. Les murs étaient couverts de petits meubles, dans lesquels étaient rangés savons de toutes les tailles, couleurs et odeurs, des serviettes, et tout le matériel possible et imaginable pour le bain. _Eh bien, Malfoy ne se moque pas de ses invités ! _Pensa Harry en ouvrant une bouteille au hasard pour en sentir le contenu. Il s'imaginait déjà les bains qu'il pourrait prendre, après ses journées de travail, pour se délasser. Il avait hâte d'essayer tous ces produits, dont la moitié au moins lui étaient inconnus. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même demander à Malfoy de lui expliquer tous les usages que l'on pouvait en faire… _Non ! Ne repars pas dans tes rêveries, ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer ! Reprends toi un peu ! _Se sermonna-t-il.

Lorsqu'il eut installé ses affaires, il demanda à Cooky, qui était resté en retrait, de le mener à la chambre de son Maître. Il fut surpris en constatant que c'était la chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Il ne fut cependant pas étonné de voir que le vert dominait dans la pièce. Quelques touches d'argent disséminées avec science rendaient l'endroit élégant, sensuel… comme le maitre des lieux. Harry laissa son regard courir sur les étagères et remarqua que la plupart des ouvrages traitaient de potions, mais à un niveau qu'il n'imaginait même pas atteindre un jour. Draco Malfoy était vraiment devenu un maître en la matière. _Espérons qu'il le soit aussi dans d'autres arts… _pensa Harry, avant de se reprendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? Il ne faisait que partir dans ses pensées, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur l'instant présent. D'habitude, il arrivait à se contenir, et à rester professionnel. _Mais d'habitude, ce n'est pas le blond le plus canon de l'univers que tu dois aider_, lui souffla une petite voix.

Draco arriva à cet instant. Il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, et indiqua à Harry où étaient les draps. Alors que le brun faisait le tour du lit pour remettre les oreillers en place après avoir refait le lit, il heurta légèrement la table de nuit, faisant tomber un flacon qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Gêné par le regard insistant de Malfoy, il se baissa pour le remettre à sa place, lisant machinalement l'étiquette. Lubrifiant… Il se figea. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ?

« - Eh bien, Potter ? Que fais tu, planté comme ça ? Ho… Tu admires mon flacon de lubrifiant… Surpris, petit lion ? Je ne vais même pas te faire l'affront d'essayer de te faire avaler que c'est pour que mon lit ne grince pas quand je bouge dedans…

- Je me fiche de ce que tu fais de tes fesses, Malfoy ! Je n'ai absolument rien à faire de tes exploits sexuels, ou de comment tu fais grimper tes amants aux rideaux ! Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligé de parler de sexe à un moment ou à un autre ? Aurais-tu un… manque à compenser ? Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi… imposant que tu le voudrais ? »

Draco se releva d'un bond, s'approchant vivement de Harry, se collant presque au corps du Survivant.

« - Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Potter… Je n'ai absolument pas à me plaindre à ce niveau là, et mes amants peuvent te le dire, vu la façon dont je les fais crier. »

L'atmosphère avait subitement changé. De détendue, elle était passée à électrique. Le blond se rapprocha encore de son vis-à-vis, se serrant contre lui. Harry fut obligé de lever la tête pour regarder l'ancien Serpentard dans les yeux, celui-ci le dominant de quelques centimètres. Ses lèvres étaient tout près des siennes, il n'avait qu'à se mettre légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour enfin embrasser cette bouche qui le tentait depuis le matin déjà. Il avait une folle envie de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, de les décoiffer, de voir l'air qu'il avait quand il prenait du plaisir. Il sentit son sexe se réveiller encore à cette vision, et il ne loupa pas l'éclair de surprise dans les yeux de sa Némésis. Il pouvait également dire qu'effectivement, le blond n'avait rien à compenser… Parce que ça vu l'épaisseur de ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être sa baguette magique. Harry saliva à cette pensée. Il avait soudainement envie du sexe de Draco dans sa bouche, là, maintenant. Il poussa le blond sur le lit, et se jeta sur lui, s'asseyant sur ses hanches. Il fondit sur sa bouche qu'il dévora de la sienne, sans cadeaux, sans concessions. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre, mais une envie primaire, bestiale à satisfaire. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis, réclamant l'entrée, que Draco ne semblait pas décider à lui accorder. Il bougea alors son bassin, créant une délicieuse friction entre leurs deux érections. Surpris, l'ex-Serpentard glapit, et Harry en profita pour infiltrer sa bouche de sa langue. Il réclama immédiatement la domination, et Draco ne put que se laisser faire. Les langues se cherchaient et, lorsqu'elles se trouvaient, se mêlaient avec violence.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, Harry cessa le baiser et mordilla la mâchoire, le cou. Il fit courir ses mains jusqu'au pantalon du blond, ouvrit le bouton, descendit la fermeture éclair et, déjà, passa ses mains sous le boxer noir, sortant l'objet de ses convoitises de sa prison de tissu. Il rapprocha Draco du bord du lit, et s'agenouilla devant lui. D'un coup, il engloutit la verge dressée, commençant tout de suite des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il n'avait aucune envie de douceur, aucune envie de prendre son temps, il voulait juste assouvir cette pulsion. Il entendait Draco gémir, pousser ses hanches en avant pour en avoir plus, toujours plus. De ses mains, il bloqua les mouvements du blond. Les deux ennemis étaient habités de la même fièvre, de la même chaleur, le plaisir montait de plus en plus au creux de leurs reins, et Harry intensifia encore ses mouvements, joignit ses mains à sa bouche, libérant du même coup les mouvements de Draco. Pendant que la bouche courait le long de la verge, suçotant, effleurant avec les dents, aspirant, les mains malaxaient les testicules, les caressant, les flattant. C'en fut trop pour le blond.

« - Ha… Har… Potter, je vais… Je vais jouir ! »

Harry ne cessa pas ses mouvement pour autant et le blond se tendit, se libérant dans la bouche son partenaire. Le brun remonta à la hauteur de son amant et s'effondra à côté de lui. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence. Soudain, Harry se raidit, se redressa, et regarda le blond, un air horrifié sur le visage.

« - Ho… Par Merlin ! Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée Malfoy je… Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, je…

- C'est bon Potter, c'est pas de ta faute…

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus, non ? Et je… Tu.. Je ne t'ai même pas laissé l'occasion de me repousser.

- Avec mes deux bras dans le plâtre, ça aurait été un peu compliqué de toute façon, Potter. Tu penses que je porte ces gants pourquoi ? Ce sont des plâtres, qui peuvent devenir aussi solide que possible quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Mais je réitère ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. Tu as ouvert une des bouteilles de la salle de bain attenante à ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais… Comment l'as-tu su ?

- L'odeur caractéristique, accrochée à ta peau. C'est celle de la bouteille que je garde pour un bain crapuleux, ce produit excite mes partenaires, c'est un aphrodisiaque.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas bu, seulement senti !

- Et tu bois les produits que tu mets dans le bain, habituellement ? Il marche à l'odeur. Plus tu en mets, plus ton bain dégagera cette odeur, et plus l'effet sera puissant.

- Ho… Je suis quand même désolé, j'ai profité de toi, et l'aphrodisiaque n'est pas une excuse !

- Potter… J'ai pas spécialement la tête à discuter de ça pour le moment… Laisse moi savourer le moment, ça faisait longtemps qu'un partenaire ne m'avait pas fait une telle fellation… »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son vis-à-vis rougir. Ainsi, même s'il était plutôt… fougueux pendant l'acte, le petit lion restait quand même assez prude en parole… intéressant ! Harry prétexta rapidement une tâche à faire dans une autre pièce pour se soustraire à l'aura du blond, aura qui l'appelait de plus en plus. Le jeune homme savait que, s'il restait trop souvent dans la même pièce que Draco, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de convoiter à nouveau ce corps qui l'attirait tant.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que faire céder Harry était exactement ce que cherchait Draco. Le jeune homme avait toujours été attiré par sa Némésis. C'est d'ailleurs Saint-Potty qui lui avait fait découvrir son homosexualité. Il avait tenté de faire croire à Jennifer qu'elle avait mal entendu, lorsqu'elle l'avait brutalement réveillé de son rêve mouillé, mais Jennifer et Harry ne se ressemblaient pas du tout ! Il avait bien essayé de s'expliquer… _Mais non, tu as mal entendu, ce n'est pas ''Harry'' que j'ai crié dans ce rêve… Tu te trompes, ma chérie, c'est ''Jenny'' que j'ai dit… Et d'abord, pourquoi ferais-je un rêve érotique sur le petit pote Potty ?_ Mais la trace rouge sur sa joue et le vide dans son lit lui avaient démontré que la Serdaigle n'était pas dupe.

Cette scène s'était passée en début de septième année. Il avait alors décidé de rester aussi en dehors que possible des actions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ne faire que le minimum syndical, afin de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à Potter. Cette phase d'observation avait duré quelques mois durant lesquels Voldemort avait été très mécontent de lui. Il avait plus souvent eut droit qu'à son tour à une petite séance de Doloris et autres sorts pas très joyeux, mais il restait fixé sur son objectif. Comprendre Harry. Oui, il en était maintenant à Harry dans son esprit. Il avait compris que son attirance était peut-être un peu plus que physique. Il éprouvait _peut-être _une sorte de, heu, _tendresse_ mêlée d'_affection_ pour son ancien ennemi. Un comble, pour un Malfoy. Et puis d'abord, si Potter n'était plus là pour la lui pourrir, sa vie serait bien ennuyeuse !

Évidemment, il ne laissait rien paraitre de ses réflexions. Il était toujours aussi cruel dans ses paroles, tapant sans difficulté sur les points sensibles, et il prenait plaisir à provoquer Potter pour qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Il cherchait de plus en plus de contacts avec son fantasme, et si pour sentir la douceur de sa peur, il devait subir la rigueur de son poing, soit. De toute façon, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, Harry serait à lui. Il était un Malfoy, et un Malfoy obtient ce qu'il désire, toujours. Enfin, ce qu'il désire… À la fin de l'année scolaire, il avait bien été obligé d'admettre qu'il était amoureux de sa Némésis. Passe encore qu'il fasse des rêves érotiques, il était après tout un adolescent en pleine possession de ses facultés. Passe encore qu'il soit obligé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre chaque soir, afin se soulager la _tension_ que ses rencontres avec le brun lui occasionnaient, il était simplement en pleine forme physique. Mais comment expliquer les rêves, de plus en plus nombreux, où Harry et lui ne faisaient rien d'autre que se promener dans le parc, manger ensemble sous l'arbre préféré de Draco, ou alors discutaient pendant des heures à la lueur de la lune ? Ces rêves là n'avaient rien à voir avec une attirance purement physique, ils étaient simplement des envies de complicité, de tendresse, d'amour. C'était la seule explication. Bien sûr, il avait d'abord essayé de se convaincre qu'il voulait simplement devenir ami avec Harry afin de pouvoir le glisser entre ses draps. Mais lorsqu'il avait fantasmé sur d'autres personnes auparavant, jamais il n'avait eu envie de se rapprocher d'elles de cette manière. Même la fille la plus hostile à sa présence finissait par succomber à son charme sans qu'il n'ait besoin de passer par là. Un ou deux regards obliques, des sourires en coin, quelques frôlements, et la demoiselle était alors plus que disposée à partager son lit. Mais Potter… c'était Potter, ce n'était pas pareil. Il était amoureux de sa Némésis, c'était une personne indispensable à sa vie, plus indispensable encore que son père et que toutes ses idéologies.

Alors, comme son parrain des années plus tôt, il était allé voir Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore lui avait proposé un marché. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, Draco se faisait passer pour le parfait petit mangemort, et rapportait ainsi les informations à Dumbledore et celui-ci, en échange, protégerait sa mère et le laverait de tous soupçons lorsque le Golden Boy gagnerait. Car il allait gagner, c'était certain. Et c'est donc ce qu'il avait fait. Malgré ses doutes, malgré sa peur, et contre tout ce qu'il avait décidé, il était allé rejoindre Voldemort dès la sortie de Poudlard, après ses ASPICs. Il avait eu du mal à cacher sa répugnance lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait marqué. Il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à cacher son malaise, son dégoût de lui-même et de ses actes après chaque bataille.

Heureusement, il compensait en offrant au camp de la lumière des informations très utiles, et avait ainsi pu empêcher plusieurs massacres. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il se sentait sale, répugnant. Pour faire gagner la Lumière, il avait dû tuer des innocents. Sa seule consolation était qu'il leur avait offert une mort lente et indolore, pas comme ses _collègues_ qui aimaient jouer avec leurs victimes avant de les achever. Yaxley raffolait d'obliger une mère à choisir l'ordre dans lequel il tuerait ses enfants. Dolohov adorait soumettre ses victimes à l'Imperium et les contraindre à tuer amis et famille, avant de lever le sortilège et savourer l'effondrement de l'ensorcelé avant de le tuer. Greyback, lui, dévorait ses victimes vivantes. Lorsqu'il partait, il ne laissait derrière lui que des corps à moitié dépecés…

Secouant la tête afin de se sortir de ses sombres pensées, Draco se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il avait un petit lion à trouver…

OoOoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'Harry avait emménagé chez Draco. Et si la vie avec les elfes était très aisée - il avait eu du mal à croire que Becky était la fille de Cooky, ils étaient tellement différents !-, la cohabitation avec le blond en revanche était de plus en plus impossible. Non pas que son hôte fasse quoi que ce soit pour ne pas lui faciliter la vie, mais vivre au quotidien avec lui devenait de plus en plus éprouvant pour ses nerfs, il devait se contrôler à chaque instant pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Et Malfoy avait le don de rendre chaque chose très… érotique.

Un exemple très simple. Dans les premiers jours, le jeune homme avait voulu que Harry lui donne à manger, sous prétexte que ses bras n'étaient pas assez remis pour qu'il puisse le faire seul. Et franchement, jamais Harry n'avait vu quelqu'un avec une telle expression sur le visage. Le velouté de pâtisson que le brun lui avait servi le premier soir avait été l'une des dégustations les plus sensuelles qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Lorsque Draco avait l'aliment en bouche, il fermait les yeux et poussait un petit soupir de contentement, ressemblant fort à ceux qu'il avait faits lorsque Harry lui avait sauté dessus pour… heu, la scène du lit. Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait avalé, il se passait la langue sur les lèvres, mordillant celle du bas, avant de réclamer encore plus. Harry se savait bon cuisinier, certes, mais pas au point de faire prendre son pied à quelqu'un avec une simple soupe !

Et la douche devenait lentement mais sûrement l'une des tâches qu'Harry redoutait le plus. Un Draco habillé était déjà sexy et bandant, mais le voir nu, et mouillé, cela obligeait Harry à se calmer tout seul dans sa chambre ensuite. Le pire, c'est que Draco avait l'air de très bien s'en rendre compte, et qu'il en jouait. En parlant du loup…

« - Harry ? C'est l'heure de ma douche ! Viens s'il te plait ! »

Parce qu'en plus, Draco avait insisté pour qu'ils s'appellent par leur prénom. Il avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas l'appeler Potter tout le long de son séjour et que, de toute façon, il était un Malfoy et que donc sa parole était force de loi, au moins sous son toit. Trainant des pieds, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le blond était assis sur le bord de la baignoire - _la piscine _- et attendait patiemment son invité. Il était encore vêtu de son pyjama, puisqu'il venait de se lever. Lorsque le Survivant entra dans la pièce, Draco se releva.

« - Il me faut mon bain à la température habituelle. Ni plus, ni moins, souviens t'en. Et tu ne mettras pas de bain moussant aujourd'hui, seulement cette petite potion.

- Il ne s'agit pas encore d'un de tes produits étranges, au moins ?

- Mais non, c'est simplement pour parfumer l'eau de mon bain ! Promis, ce n'est ni un aphrodisiaque, ni rien d'autre, un simple parfum que Severus a créé, _répondit le blond avec une petite moue._

- Très bien. »

D'un coup de baguette, Harry remplit la baignoire et, d'un autre sort, vérifia la température. Parfaite. Il se retourna vers Draco.

« - Harry… Il faut que tu me déshabille, maintenant… »

La partie la plus difficile pour le susnommé. Lorsqu'il dévêtait le blond, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir, et c'est toujours mortifié et le rouge aux joues qu'il finissait. Et Draco ne l'aidait pas, avec ses remarques taquines. Il s'approcha du blond, et commença à déboutonner le haut du pyjama en soie. Enfin, il fit glisser le vêtement sur les épaules fines du blond, et se recula d'un pas pour ranger soigneusement la chemise qu'il venait de retirer à son patient. Il prenait toutes les excuses qui venaient pour s'éloigner de Draco et reprendre un minimum contenance. Mais le blond lui laissait rarement ce répit.

« - Harry… Mon pantalon… Il faut aussi que tu m'enlèves mon pantalon… »

Le brun respira doucement et s'approcha à nouveau de Draco. Il passa les pouces sous l'élastique du pantalon, et abaissa le vêtement. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer, surtout qu'il entendait la respiration de Draco devenir de plus en plus saccadée. Il se pencha davantage pour libérer totalement les jambes de leur prison de tissu, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas embrasser la peau tendre à sa portée. En se relevant, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'érection du blond, celle là même qu'il avait pris en bouche le soir de son arrivée. Il se recula violemment, et plia difficilement le pantalon pour le ranger à côté de l'autre vêtement. Il se savait plus rouge que son ancien blason.

« - Harry… Ne le prends pas pour toi. C'est une réaction normale chez un homme, le matin. Aide-moi plutôt à m'installer. »

L'ex-Gryffondor se rapprocha doucement, et aida Draco à trouver une position confortable dans la baignoire creusée dans le sol. Comme s'il avait besoin de mon aide pour ça… _Il abuse, il abuse ! S'il continue comme ça, je vais finir par le violer et là, on sera officiellement dans la m… bouse de dragon… calme toi Harry, respire à fond, et calme toi… Et toi Junior, rendors toi, c'est pas du tout le moment de te montrer ! Pro-fe-ssio-nnel ! Tu peux le faire, tu es le Survivant, pas n'importe quel sorcier ! Crois en toi, courage !_

Laissant Draco à son bain, Harry passa en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner : des œufs, du bacon, ainsi que des toasts nappés de marmelade. Il rajouta également une théière remplie du thé préféré de Draco -celui aux agrumes- Il passa un bon moment à discuter avec Cooky, essayant de faire abstraction de Becky, qui piaillait quelques instructions à une casserole. La première impression de Harry concernant le vieil elfe se révélait chaque jour confortée. Cooky était à lui seul un concentré de rigueur, de douceur, d'autorité, mais jamais le brun ne s'était senti aussi bien avec une autre personne - sauf avec Draco. Et Ron et Hermione.

Le brun se figea dans son mouvement, laissant l'assiette contenant les petits pains à quelques centimètres de la table. Il venait de se rendre compte de sa pensée. Il se sentait bien avec Malfoy. Non, il se sentait bien avec Draco. Bien sûr, il savait déjà depuis de nombreux mois qu'au niveau physique, il aimerait un rapprochement, mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'avouait qu'il appréciait le blond pour autre chose que son physique à damner Merlin. Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait les petits moment passés avec son ancien ennemi, les conversations, les promenades, les repas partagés… En fait, il avait parfois l'impression d'être un couple avec Draco, et cette idée ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Harry joua un instant avec cette idée, imaginant ce que serait d'être vraiment un couple avec Draco. Il n'imaginait pas les parties de jambe en l'air ni tous les petits jeux coquins qu'ils pourraient faire, mais simplement se retrouver avec lui, et partager des moments de complicité. Cette idée tournait de plus en plus dans sa tête et, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que ce serait vraiment bien, que ce serait quelque chose qu'il apprécierait.

« -… bien, Monsieur Harry ? Vous êtes figé depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Comment ?

- Cooky demandait à Monsieur Harry s'il se sentait bien. Monsieur Harry a failli lâcher l'assiette de petits pains sur la table que Becky vient de dresser. Et Monsieur Harry est très pâle.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi Cooky, ça va très bien. Je me disais juste… Dis-moi, cela fait longtemps que tu es au service de la famille Malfoy, non ?

- Oui, très longtemps. Cela fera cent cinquante ans le vingt-quatre janvier. Pourquoi Monsieur Harry me pose-t-il cette question ?

- Eh bien… J'ai pu remarquer que tu étais un elfe un peu hors du commun, Cooky, donc je pense que tu répondra franchement à cette question. Que penses-tu de Draco ?

- Du Jeune Maître ? Cooky aime beaucoup le jeune Maitre, Monsieur Harry. Le jeune Maitre a toujours été très gentil avec les elfes, il ne nous a jamais punis, même quand nous le méritions. Il nous demande simplement de le faire. Cooky pense que le jeune Maître a conscience que Cooky ne se punit pas réellement à chaque fois, mais le jeune Maitre ne fait jamais de remarques. Le jeune Maitre permet beaucoup de choses que Maitre Lucius et Maitre Abraxas n'auraient pas permis.

- Tu le trouves donc… Gentil ?

- Exactement, Monsieur Harry. Le jeune Maitre est tendre et gentil, et il cherche seulement une personne qui voudra lui rendre l'affection et la tendresse qu'il a à donner.

- Cooky… Tu es sûr qu'on parle encore du même Draco ? Je l'ai connu pendant presque dix ans avant de venir ici, et jamais il ne m'a montré cette facette de sa personnalité.

- Le jeune Maitre a peur, simplement. Maitre Lucius a toujours été très dur avec le jeune Maitre, et le jeune Maitre a été obligé de se forger une carapace pour se protéger. Mais je pense que vous devriez percer cette carapace, Monsieur Harry, vous y gagneriez tous les deux.

- Tu me conseille donc de séduire Draco ?

- je vous dit simplement que…

- Harry ? »

La voix de Draco s'éleva depuis la salle de bain. Harry posa finalement l'assiette sur la table et, avec un sourire pour Cooky, s'empressa de rejoindre le blond. Depuis les quelques semaines qu'il était là, l'ancien Gryffondor avait vu bien des choses, il avait vu Malfoy dans tous ses états. Il savait donc que Draco pouvait être complètement imprévisible. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à _ça_.

L'ex Serpentard était toujours dans le bain, mais plus du tout dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé. Draco s'était redressé pour s'adosser au bord de la pisc… baignoire. Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière et respirait difficilement. Ses jambes largement écartées et l'absence de mousse ne cachaient rien de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il s'était plongé. À la vue de Harry, il gémit.

« - Harry… C'est… C'est abominable, aide-moi !

- Q… Quoi ?

- Je… Depuis mon accident, je n'ai pas pu me soulager et… avec la fellation que tu m'as faite le jour de ton arrivée je… je suis dans un état de frustration perpétuelle. Du coup, j'ai voulu profiter que tu ne sois pas là pour me soulager mais… Avec ces maudits plâtres, je ne peux rien faire du tout, à peine quelques effleurements ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir, Harry, il faut que tu m'aides !

- Je… Tu veux que je t'aide à te branler ?

- J'avais plutôt envisagé un _coup de main entre amis _mais… Si tu veux le voir comme ça… »

Harry était interdit. Jamais dans sa formation on ne lui avait appris comment répondre à ce genre de demande? _D'un autre côté, on m'a toujours dit pendant mes stages que je devais être à la disposition du client… Et Draco a l'air de tellement souffrir, je ne peux décemment pas le laisser dans cet état. Ce serait cruel, vraiment trop cruel… _Faisant taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'encore une fois, il ne pensait qu'avec son sexe, il s'approcha de Draco et souffla :

« - Je… D'accord, je veux bien t'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Merlin, merci Harry ! Viens, rejoins-moi… Touche moi ! »

Laissant rapidement tomber ses vêtements au sol, Harry rejoignit Draco dans la baignoire. Il s'assit à côté de lui et tourna son visage. Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de son ancien ennemi. D'abord, il les laissa simplement là, savourant le contact. Puis il sortit sa langue, traçant doucement le contour de sa mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, demandant l'autorisation d'entrer. Draco la lui accorda, un peu calmé par la tendresse dont faisait preuve Harry. La langue de celui-ci pénétra la bouche de Draco, explorant ce nouveau territoire, saluant sa consœur. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent, dansèrent ensemble.

Au bout de quelques instants, le brun stoppa le baiser et dériva sur la mâchoire de son partenaire, y déposant des baisers papillon. La ligne de la mâchoire, un œil puis l'autre, le bout du nez, puis encore la bouche, légèrement, sans laisser à Draco le temps de répondre. Puis il passa à son oreille, mordilla le lobe puis le suçota. Il trouva cette petite parcelle de peau si sensible juste derrière l'oreille et s'y consacra quelques instants.

Il descendit alors au creux du cou, mordilla la peau tendre, la suçota, l'embrassant. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et exploraient le corps de Draco dans des caresses aériennes qui le rendaient fou. Les doigts de Harry passaient doucement le long de ses côtes, agaçant les points sensibles sans s'y attarder, descendaient sur le ventre, puis les cuisses, remontaient dans le dos pour enfin venir s'enfouir dans les cheveux, le décoiffant.

Draco gémit de frustration et sentit Harry sourire contre sa gorge. Enfin le brun amorça une descente, s'arrêtant sur un téton dressé qu'il s'amusa à titiller. Il passa un rapide coup de langue dessus, puis un second, et un troisième, avant de souffler doucement. Il rit de voir Draco se cambrer et accéda à sa demande muette. Il captura la pointe dressée entre ses lèvres et aspira légèrement, le mordilla, le suçota. Dans le même temps, il abandonna les cheveux de Draco pour s'occuper du second téton. De son autre main, il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe tendu du blond tout en continuant sa découverte du corps de Draco. Le voir prendre du plaisir grâce à lui était un spectacle hautement excitant. Le blond rejetait la tête en arrière, se cambrait, gémissait. Parfois, lorsque Harry trouvait une zone particulièrement sensible, il laissait échapper un petit cri qui se répercutait directement sur la verge dressée du brun.

« - Ha… Harry… Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenter de ça, je… je te veux… Il y a trop longtemps que je te veux. Laisse moi… te prendre… »

Harry stoppa ses occupations et remonta Draco, l'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Puis il l'embrassa et redescendit doucement, laissant une ligne de baisers dans son sillage. Enfin, il arriva devant la verge de Draco. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le bout, suivi d'un petit coup de langue taquin. Puis il se dirigea vers la base de la hampe. Il s'amusa à s'approprier la longueur de Draco, la découvrir en alternant baisers, caresses et coups de langue, frustrant le blond davantage. Celui-ci gronda lorsque Harry souffla sur son gland sensible. Enfin, le brun le récompensa de sa patience en refermant ses lèvres sur son gland, jouant de sa langue. Il amorça alors des mouvements de va-et-vient. Rejetant la tête en arrière en gémissant, Draco posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, l'accompagnant dans ses allées et venues. Harry accéléra peu à peu et, bientôt, le blond haleta.

« - Si tu continues, je vais venir… Je veux jouir à l'intérieur de toi. »

Sans stopper ses mouvements, Harry présenta ses doigts à Draco. Celui-ci les prit en bouche et entreprit d'imiter ce que le brun lui faisait plus bas. Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça puisqu'il était dans l'eau. Mais il avait besoin de sentir la langue de Draco s'enrouler autour de lui_. _Lorsque Harry jugea que ses doigts étaient assez humides, il les dirigea vers le bas de son dos. Il plaça le premier doigt sur son entrée et, doucement, le fit pénétrer. Il amorça un lent mouvement pour s'habituer à l'intrusion puis entra bientôt un second doigt. Il se retint de se crisper et ralentit un peu ses mouvements. Draco essaya de le détendre davantage en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, les épaules, le dos. Le brun entreprit alors des mouvements de ciseau, se préparant à l'intrusion beaucoup plus grosse qui allait bientôt suivre. Lorsque le plaisir remplaça la douleur, Harry introduisit un troisième et dernier doigt. Il cessa de bouger le temps de s'habituer et, lorsqu'il n'eut plus mal, il repris ses mouvements le long de la hampe de Draco, s'accordant avec ceux qu'il faisait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Draco sut immédiatement lorsque Harry trouva sa prostate. Le brun gémit, un long gémissement qui se répercuta directement sur la verge du blond.

L'excitation montait par vagues. Le brun eut tout juste le temps de jeter un sortilège de protection avant d'être complètement pris par le plaisir. Il entoura les hanches étroites de Draco de ses cuisses et, doucement, s'empala sur le membre tendu du blond.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Draco chercha alors ses lèvres et lui caressa doucement les cuisses, les flancs, l'embrassant pour le détourner de sa douleur. Harry se saisit de sa verge et commença à se masturber. Bientôt, il donna un coup de bassin. Draco commença alors à se retirer du brun pour se renfoncer en lui. Mais Harry bloqua ses mouvements et se laissa lui-même glisser sur le sexe de son amant. Il entama alors une danse vieille comme le monde. Si ses gestes étaient doux au début, ils devinrent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus incontrôlés.

Brusquement, Draco échangea les rôles. Il allongea Harry au sol et bougea de plus en plus vite en lui. Harry gémissait maintenant sans retenue. Soudain, il laissa échapper un cri plus fort que les autres et Draco sourit, frappant régulièrement la prostate du brun, la malmenant. Harry en réclamait toujours davantage.

« - Dra… Draco !Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Je… je vais… je… »

Le blond amplifia encore ses va-et-vient. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes avant que les deux garçons ne viennent, Draco en Harry et Harry entre eux deux. À bout de souffle, le blond se laissa retomber sur son amant.

Ils passèrent quelques instants l'un contre l'autre, récupérant leur souffle et profitant du moment. Enfin, Draco se décala et s'assit à côté de Harry. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« - Ça a un peu… dérapé, non ?

- Non… répondit Draco, comme perdu dans ses pensées. J'ai eu exactement ce que je voulais.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es un homme tout à fait désirable, Harry, tu en as conscience au moins ?

- Eh bien, je…

- Donc, tout homme gay normalement constitué voudrait coucher avec toi, Harry Potter.

- Tu… C'est donc tout ce que tu voulais ? Te taper Harry Potter, le Survivant ? Demanda Harry, déçu et en colère.

- Par Merlin non ! Ce que je veux, c'est me taper Harry. Dans toutes les pièces. Dans toutes les positions. Et ça, jusqu'à ce que j'en meure.

- Est-ce que… demanda Harry, étrangement calmé, est-ce que c'est une sorte de… proposition de relation ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu crois franchement que j'aurais fait tout ça si je voulais seulement coucher une fois avec toi ?

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Eh bien… Le… l'accident de potion n'étais pas si grave que ça. Mes bras sont entièrement guéris depuis trois semaines maintenant. Mais je voulais t'avoir près de moi. Alors quand j'ai eu mon accident, j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit toi qui vienne t'occuper de mon cas. Et pour te remplacer, pour que tu puisses rester plus longtemps, j'ai demandé à Blaise d'envoyer un de ses elfes. Le secteur est calme en ce moment, donc tout va bien.

- Si je résume, tu as triché, menti et manipulé pour pouvoir m'avoir ?

- C'est un bon résumé, oui.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas…

- Je suis un Serpentard.

- C'est vrai… Donc… Tes bras sont entièrement guéris alors ?

- Oui…

- Donc… Ça te dirait de me faire découvrir tous les produits étranges que tu possèdes ? »

Et Draco eut un léger rire tandis que, déjà, Harry se penchait sur ses lèves, le regard lubrique.

**FIN**

(1) Merci à Spelllly pour m'avoir permis de faire référence à son hilarante fiction « Les raisons de Collé or not Collé ».


End file.
